Heretofore, there have been known many appliances for applying torquing forces to teeth as it is common during orthodontic treatment to require torquing forces on teeth and particularly the upper anteriors. Such torquing appliances usually are mounted on the brackets and arranged to either torque the crown or root of a tooth.
An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,207, where an auxiliary archwire is anchored to lock pins of a bracket for applying the torquing forces to the teeth.
Another example of a torquing appliance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,602, which in one embodiment, as illustrated in FIG. 13, shows a torquing spring member anchored in the vertical slot of a bracket and then connected to an auxiliary archwire. This appliance serves to retract and/or torque canines and first bicuspids. Its function is not to produce an intrusion force.
However, none of the torquing auxiliaries heretofore known including those disclosed in the above patents are capable of additionally producing an intrusion force for intruding teeth.